Ginny's Vibes
by hp-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Just after the war. GinnyHarry HermioneRon. I don't know how to explain it that well so maybe you should just read it.
1. Thinking

**A/N now if you think that this is going to be one of my insane 'mad-up-when-I-was-on-a-sugar-high' fanfic then you're sadly mistaken. This will have humour (at least that is what I am planing) so if you want a wacky one go to my profile and there will be many to read at your disposal. Now on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even get me started about this! Do you really think I'm J.K? And if you don't know who J.K is you must have been living under a rock for the past few years. **

There was a flash of green light and then there was silence. No one moved. Everyone only had eyes and ears for the crumbled figure on the floor and the limp dead figure beside it.

The crumpled figure rose showing a small flicker of a smile.

The figure turned around to masked figures all around saying "Well it was nice knowing you…" With a wave of his wand the followers of the Dark Lord fell to the ground chained.

After a long pause of shocked silence a girl with brown bushy hair said, "Harry, are you ok?" The figure of a young man smiled "Why wouldn't I be Hermione?" The members of the Order of the Phoenix started rising from the ground. Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mate, you did what you had to do…" Ron said trying to comfort the-boy-who-lived.

Harry turned to a limp figure. Looking into the blank eyes of a friend. Sadness filled Harry's eyes as he picked up the body, staggering under the weight of the corps, knowing that he will never talk to Neville Longbottom again.

_**The boy-who-lived lives again!**_

_Late last night Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived had one last stand with He Who Must Not Be Named. _

_Mr. Potter had concurred against You-know-who after many deaths including Mr. Neville Longbottom, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, various Death Eaters and none other than Peter Pettegrew believed to have died by Sirius Black, innocent of all charges placed against him._

_No news from Mr. Potter as of yet. Mr. Potter is rumoured to be hiding in family and friends homes. _

_Various arrests were taken in place after the event. Including Narcissa Malfoy (see pg 8), Avery Rookwood (see pg 8), Draco Malf-_

Hermione took her eyes off the paper and looked into Harry's eyes "You should see her you know?"

Harry looked away from her "I don't want her to get hurt!"

Hermione eyed Harry "It's the end of the war you know? It's over!"

"That doesn't mean that she is safe with me around! People out there are still ready to avenge their master's death!"

Hermione sighed "Like who?"

"Like Bellatrix! Who else? She is still at large! She escaped remember?"

Hermione took a deep breath "Harry… you _need_ to see her. Just go and talk to her. I ask nothing more."

Just then Ron came in bringing in with him Fred and George.

"Congratulations mate!" said Fred.

"Or more like sad greetings by the looks of things…" said George looking at Harry's face.

"Harry how can you be sad after just beating the unbeatable… well now that you mention it he really all along was beatable…" said Fred seeing the look on Harry's face as well.

Ron growled "Get lost Fred can't you see it's not the time!"

"Actually I think it's the perfect time!" but seeing the looks on Ron and Hermione's face, left with no more to be said.

Harry jumped up and left the room leaving Ron and Hermione still as stone.

_What am I going to do? I want to see her but what will she think of me after all this time? Probably going to through me out as soon as she sees my ugly face! I wouldn't blame her really after all I've done to her!_

Harry was walking around the streets of London having just left Grimmauld Place. Harry wanted to see her, he knew that much, but how would she react? And more importantly, will she be safe around him?

Harry trudged up the street back to Grimmauld knowing that people would have wondered where he got to.

Hermione and Ron stood at the door of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Are you coming to the Burrow Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked outside the window beside him.

Hermione tried again thinking he hadn't heard her "Are you coming to the Burrow Harry?"

Harry didn't say a thing and shocked Hermione when he got up from his sitting position and nodded.

_Where are you Harry? What are you doing!_

A girl sat at the windowsill tears falling down her eyes. The girl had long red hair that cascaded down her back. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she waited for the boy-who-lived to come, he knew where to find her. But he still hadn't shown up.


	2. Arrivals

**A/N well I've been told to update soon so your wish is granted! The second chapter of my first true real fanfic! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my first. Thanks to these people who have already reviewed, you guys are awesome. Thanks Kp, Radcliff's number 1 girl and Heidi C! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?**

The boy-who-lived looked out over the countryside. He looked up and saw a placed that brought him comfort whenever he entered the walls. He smiled at how even during the war the house never lost it's warmth.

Harry walked up the Burrow. Harry looked up to the window where Ginny slept and thought he saw long red hair but when he looked back up then was nothing there.

- - -

Ginny panicked when she saw the boy walking up to the Burrow's entrance. She saw Harry look up to her room, she wanted to run downstairs and up the entrance of the Burrow and wrap her hands around him but instead she ducked her head out of view from his eyesight.

_Ginny! You fool! Go downstairs and speak to him!_

But her body would not allow her. Ginny groaned internally as she fought with herself.

Ginny pocked her head from her hiding space and took a peak out of her window.

- - -

Harry reached the entrance of the Burrow and put his hand to the doorknob and hesitated. Ron and Hermione were right behind him waiting for him to turn the doorknob.

Harry put his hand onto the doorknob for the second but not before it opened and showed…

- - -

Ginny peaked out of her window and looked down onto the garden and saw Harry was almost at the entrance.

Ginny panicked. She looked around and thought about her options.

Before she could help herself she was downstairs not sure if she hide or to open the door.

_Just… open… the… DOOR!_ She thought to herself.

But another voice intruded onto this mental voice. _Why should I? He left me!_

The voice from before then came gently into view _Yes, he did leave you… but for a reason… he wanted to keep you safe. He didn't want you hurt…_

_I don't need to be kept safe! I can look after myself! _

_Maybe… or maybe not… either way he did because he cares for you… not because he doesn't like you anymore… just remember that…_

The angry voice seem to halt after this bit of information it then said _I… don't… CARE!_

The soft voice then answered a bit smugly _if you don't care then why are you so angry with him? And remember at your first year at Hogwarts he saved you from the basilisk. You couldn't save yourself… and he did… he cares for you Ginny…_

The voices stopped and seem to think that she better do what she thinks is best for herself. The door still hadn't opened and she could tell that there were people on the other side.

Ginny went forward but stopped. She thought of her options yet again and chose to flee. Well that was the plan until Mrs. Weasley came to the door and opened it wide. Apparently Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and the others coming through the kitchen window.

The door flew open… and there was nothing Ginny could do…

**A/N I feel so mean doing this to you! I gave you a cliffy! I'm sorry! I never meant for it to be one! And I know how much people (like me) hate cliffies. Anyway if you want me to do the next chapter soon than you better review. That's how it is with my fanfic's, you must review for me to go on. **


	3. So much for a conversation

**A/n ok here is chapter 3! It might be a little bit short but I'm really busy at the moment and I've got exams happening so you'll just have to do with what I have here. Thank you for all the people who reviewed. Thank you quietshadow06 (interesting name… I like it! Very mysterious!), lifeisawsome89, kp (why is you're name that? Does it mean something cause I wanna find out!), Carolquin (what an original name you have!), Emily and Radcliff's number 1 girl! Thank you for your support! And now for disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) Do I REALLY have to do this? **

The door slid open revealing Harry and the others. There was a small intake of breath taken when the door revealed Ginny on the other side.

Ron and Hermione stood frozen looking back and forth at Harry and Ginny like an intense tennis match.

Mrs Weasley who had opened the door didn't realise the intensity in the room as she walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione giving all intern a gigantic hug.

After a few moments of saying how pleased she was to see them, Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen to "create a nice lunch to celebrate the return of Harry, Ron and Hermione".

Then after Mrs Weasley left there was silence.

No one dared to move a muscle, too afraid of what might happen next.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny intern knowing that what she did next could make this room have a world war three.

Hermione stepped out from the rest and looked at Ginny's unreadable face and then back at Harry's pained face.

Hermione grabbed a stunned face Ron and said "Come on Ron, shouldn't we go and get organised?"

Ron looked at her for a few seconds ready to argue back at Hermione.

Hermione then took charge. Hermione gave Harry a look that meant 'just tell her how you feel, tell her the truth'. Hermione then walked passed Harry and made sure she had a ferm grip on Ron's wrist and with out further delays, ran up the stairs.

Harry blinked, ready to go up the stairs after them but realised that that wasn't an option.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Ginny saw Hermione run up the stairs she knew that she had nowhere to turn to. Ginny looked at her options and realised that all she could do was confront Harry.

_But which way do I confront him? Should I scream at the top of my lungs and tell him that he is a careless prat? Or should I tell him that I still care about him and that I understand why he did what he did?_

Ginny knew that she still cared for him and still loved him but another part of her was telling her to let go and move on.

Ginny had to think how she was going to go about this… and fast!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH! Why is that so hard! Come on you git! Tell her how you feel! Tell her! Tell… HER! _

Harry was in trouble and he knew it.

Harry smiled meekly at Ginny knowing that if he slipped up here that he would have the wrath of Ginny Weasley on him. Harry tried to take a step forward but his feet wouldn't let him. Harry then said softly "Hey Gin-" but as soon as he started the door swung open again to reveal Lupin, Tonks, Fleur, Bill and Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley came up to Harry and said "Congratulations Harry, it's great to see you again!" Mr Weasley then saw Ginny and went over to her and said hello while the rest of the group came in.

Tonks gave a small nod and her famous "Wotcher Harry" while the rest like Mr Weasley said congratulations.

The last to come inside was Lupin who looked at Harry and said quietly "We need to talk…" but gave no more information on the matter.

Harry looked over to Ginny who was now fleeing the scene very quickly obviously keen to get away from the conversation that Harry had almost begun before the intrusion.

Harry sighed and thought to himself _Well so much for talking to her!_

And with that Harry went upstairs to go and unpack.

**A/n ok people I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I'm not sure if I should re-open Hogwarts and have Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny go or if I should just continue without the school re-opening or re-open the school but they don't go… the power is in your hands. I hope you have also noticed Harry's behaviour about Ginny. If you have noticed closely I have kept Harry's feeling for Ginny relatively closed. So you can have a little ponder over that for a while… and tell me you're views on the situation and remember to tell me about me re-opening Hogwarts or not!**


	4. Hermione's here to help

**A/N thank you for all your kind words of support from the following people Kayla/Grizgirl, kp, HProx and carolquin. Now people aren't going to like this so I'm going to say one thing before you criticize my judgment. First of all I did this for a reason, mostly because it gives me some lee-way in the way I do this fanfic, it also gives me more space for this to advance (after) into maybe a sequel, but that's a big maybe. Ok if you're wondering what I'm talking about, is that I'm talking about if Harry and co are going back to Hogwarts or not. Now this was a big decision for me because I knew it could change the fanfic in a total different direction. Ok this is what I've decided…**

**Disclaimer: AHHHH! Doing you really think I'm the famous and amazing J.K? Of course not!**

Ginny was staring out her window onto a very dry garden. She sighed as she thought of a certain black haired and green-eyed boy who was in a room only floors above hers. Most people would find Ginny's behaviour towards the boy bizarre and unusual for someone who supposedly loves him.

Most people would think _Just tell the boy you love him and will always! _

But Ginny wasn't in the same situation as many girls her age, for she was in love with the boy-who-lived now dubbed the chosen one.

_I can't take it anymore! Why aren't I talking to him or even worse… why aren't I even looking at him! _

While Ginny was staring out the window her door creaked open revealing Hermione.

Ginny didn't need to turn around to know who it was and said quietly "Not now Hermione!"

Hermione ignored this statement and came next to Ginny "Ginny I'm not going to help you with your problem with Harry, you need to do this all by yourself! Just talk… miracles can happen, if you just talk!"

Ginny didn't bother to turn around "He left me, I knew why and I understood why, but even now when You-know-who's gone, he still hasn't even bothered to see how I am, how I feel…" A cold chill went down her spine talking about Harry.

Hermione looked out to the garden "He loves you Ginny… that's why he's staying away… to keep you safe…"

Ginny laughed a cold bitter laugh "oh yeah? From what? From who? I'm not scared!"

Hermione smiled slightly at Ginny's behaviour "You may not be scared of dying Ginny… but you are scared of losing Harry. All he's trying to do is if he goes and never comes back he wants you to move on… and yes most of all he doesn't want you to get hurt… you must understand-"

Ginny interrupted at this point "I do understand! I do! That's why I want him away from it all… away from the order, away from the ministry and especially, away from the battlefield! If he's away from those things-"

"He will never have to leave you again?" Hermione asked smugly and for the first time since Hermione had entered the room Ginny had looked at her. Yes it was a small glance in Hermione's direction but a look none-the-less.

Hermione smiled as Ginny said in a whisper "yes…"

Hermione looked at Ginny's red hair since Ginny was now facing away again "Ginny, don't you see? Harry's a marked man! Even if he left all you ask for so then he wouldn't have to worry about you, he would still be hunted down!"

Ginny didn't say anything for a minute. She then answered as softly as she would dare speak "Yes… I see what you mean. I had forgotten about that…" Ginny turned to Hermione, and for the first time since Hermione could remember, Ginny was scared. Hermione looked deeply into the tear glistening brown eyes "Don't worry about Harry. He will be fine. He survived V-V-Voldemort, he's bound to survive whatever else is thrown at him."

Ginny took away the tears from her eyes "yeah… you're right Hermione…"

Hermione went to the door and just before closing it behind her she said "Well, even if you want to see him or not, you're going to have to, because you both will have to come down for food at one stage… and the next meal time is in… oh, about 20 minutes." Hermione then shut the door, but not before she saw Ginny's bewildered face.

As the door closed Ginny thought that in 20 minutes she was going to have to face her inner-demons.

**A/N ok so I lied! I said I was going to tell you if they are going to Hogwarts or not, but it was a good place to finish a chapter. You're most likely going to find out in a few chapters from now if they are going on not to Hogwarts. If you haven't reviewed yet please don't be shy! And press the little button on the left hand corner!**


	5. What a lovely lunch

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating. I was meant to do it earlier but the document manager was being moody with me, so I had to wait a while to place it on here. I would like to thank kp, quietshadow06, Kristi, Cat4Dan207, the sheep are coming BAAA and divya thanks for reviewing! You guys rock! Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: argh! Not again! First of all no I'm not J.K in disguise, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! And that's it!**

Ginny looked out the window one last time before going downstairs.

When Ginny entered the kitchen and saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were already sitting down with the table filled with pots of stew, vegetables and meat.

Ginny froze when she saw Harry there, tired and worn. He looked up when she entered. He smiled at her and said softly "Hi Ginny…" Ginny didn't greet back and sat down opposite Harry, next to Hermione.

After a minute or two of complete silence Hermione then said to Ginny "So what are you planing to do this summer?" Ginny shrugged "I don't know. I will stay here like every summer. Nothing has changed for **me**." While Ginny replied to Hermione she eyed Harry. Harry was trying as hard as he could to not look at her.

Ginny pulled away from eyeing Harry as Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur, Bill, Fred and George and a few other order of the phoenix members entered and sat at the table while Mrs Weasley came in with a big jug or butterbeer. Ginny attempted a smile as the troupe came in.

Lupin gave the four teenagers a nod and sat down. The rest of the troupe followed his pursuit. Ginny glanced once more at Harry. She could have sworn that he had just been looking at her. But apparently he was in a conversation with Fred, George and Ron.

Hermione gave Ginny a look that clearly stated 'Just tell him, he will understand.' But Ginny ignored it.

As the meal went on things started to get quiet. The order members started to leave claiming that they needed to take things cared of or left needing to go back to work. There now was only Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The table was quiet for a second and no one spoke a word. Ginny turned to Harry and said bitterly "Well Harry… it was nice seeing you again…"

Harry turned in her direction and said softly "Thanks." And that's all he said. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ginny started feeling anger bubbling up inside of her; he didn't care how she felt! All he cared about was himself and his ego!

Ginny wanted to hit him so badly. She wanted to put him into place.

Ginny then said with all bitterness coming through "And to think… I thought you kept your word."

Everyone watched intently waiting to see the next move.

Harry bowed his head in shame and said, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Harry obviously didn't want to be in a scene of violence near her family.

Ginny looked at him closely, it almost looked like he was tearing apart inside.

_How dare he fall apart! He's supposed to be the man of courage! And he's sad because I'm talking about him ditching me! _

Ginny looked at him intently "Oh I think you do Mr. Potter."

There was whispering across the room, Mr. Potter? Since when did Ginny talk to Harry by his last name? Everyone knew it was meant to be offensive, and it seemed to have worked.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, which was always a sign of weakness from the boy. He sighed and said "Ginny, please, can we talk about this later?" He was exhausted but that wasn't an excuse in Ginny's eyes.

One part of her was saying 'I'm sorry Harry… will you forgive me?' and another part of her was saying 'He deserves it! Shame on him!' The second part of her was dominating at the moment.

Ginny was torn, not really knowing what to do.

Ginny then chose to the one that seemed most satisfying, "LATER? LATER? Potter I've been waiting for a whole year to talk about this! A. WHOLE. YEAR! I think **this **has been postponed enough!"

The room was quiet. No one dared intervene with Ginny's wrath. Lupin was livid, Tonks was shocked, Mr Weasley was stunned and Mrs Weasley didn't know what to do, Fred and George were impressed by their sister's wrath and felt sorry for Harry who was receiving it, Hermione was pained at Ginny's attack and Ron was just plain confused. Bill looked pail and Fleur just stared unable to understand Ginny's behaviour.

Harry looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces. He looked so fragile as Ginny stood up. Harry looked at the hostile face of Ginny.

Mr. Weasley got up and said quickly "I think I'll go and get the desert!" He then bolted from the room. Making everyone pause from the argument.

Harry looked at her and stood up slowly "Ginny, please…"

He was like a wounded puppy! It was pathetic!

Lupin got up and said softly, not wanting to hurt Ginny's feeling in anyway "Ginny, let Harry rest… he's had a rough day…" Ginny interrupted Lupin saying "OH DON'T YOU SIDE FOR HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE DO YOU! HE HURT ME! HE BROKE ME!"

Ginny was just about to yell at him some more when Harry said "Look I'm tired, I'll see you later. And we'll talk…" He looked at Hermione and she nodded.

Harry went to leave but before he could get past his own chair Ginny grabbed the nearest bowl that just so happened to be the empty salad bowl and hurled it at Harry.

Hermione screamed, Ron yelled in fright, Lupin and Bill gasped, Tonks gulped, Mrs Weasley and Fleur shrieked and the twins yelled out in unison "Watch it!" and Mr Weasley who had just come back with the desert (rhubarb pie) dropped the pie all over the floor.

Harry didn't see the bowl coming but heard enough warnings for him to know to duck.

He ducked just before the bowl could hit him on the head.

The bowl smashed into smithereens. Tonks then appeared from under the table, ducking under there in fear of the bowl going in the wrong direction.

Everyone gaped unable to say a thing.

Ginny froze. What had she just done? She had just tried to hurt Harry!

Tears were now flowing down Ginny's face. Before anyone could get his or her composier, Ginny ran upstairs into her bedroom never wanting to come out again.

Harry blinked looking amazed at the events that had just happened.

Fred looked around "Well… that certainly takes the cake" seeing the pie all over the ground.

George eyed the shattered bowl "Yeah… definitely a happy day to be alive and well… well maybe not…"

Ron looked as pail as anyone had ever seen him and couldn't utter a word.

Fred looked amazed at Harry "Wow mate! First you vanquish you-know-who… then you arrest all those scum known as his followers and now you've experienced an attempt of homicide on you by a 17 year-old girl! Wow! I don't know what you have left to do on your list of things. And if you do have anything left, it must be very small."

Lupin was the first to actually move from his stance. He went to the salad bowl, pulled out his wand and muttered "reparo" he then pointed his wand at the destroyed pie and muttered "scorgify" The bowl went back together and the pie disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley was in a state of shock and looked like she was going to faint anytime soon. Tonks noticed this and went to Mrs. Weasley's aide.

Fleur just wailed " 'Ow 'orrible!" and Harry through himself onto his chair. Hermione went over and mumbled to Harry "Don't worry… it'll turn out alright…"

There was so much commotion but Harry couldn't distinguish what was happening. All the pain of leaving Ginny in his sixth year of Hogwarts came back, all the burden placed back, everything he had worked so hard to get rid of, came back…

**A/N well… how was that for you? You wanted me to pick it up and I told you it would! I didn't like the end result for this chapter. It just seems to… flat. It didn't really flow like the other ones did… or maybe that's because I typed this one at 10:00 at night? Either way I wasn't impressed by the end result. I will tell you if they are going to Hogwarts or not in maybe the next chapter or the next. Now please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please leave a review! You will make me feel very happy inside!**


	6. Fate's little prank

**AN Ok my next update. Yeah I know it's a bit of a pointless chapter but I thought I would just get a chapter down since I haven't in a long time and since Deathly Hallows is coming out in a day or so I thought I would give you a little snippet of this fanfic. And no I have not abandoned with fanfic but I've just been really with the problem of my parents separating and having to work out what's going to happen I've just been way too preoccupied. However all that jazz has been fixed and now I'm back and ready to write many more chapters for this fanfic. Anyways enough of my babble. Back to the chapter that should have been available ages ago. **

Ginny was stunned at her behaviour the night before.

_What's wrong with me? Am __I__ going mad? _Ginny has never intentionally wanted to hurt Harry before, whether mentally or physically. But why was she so willing to hurt him now?

_I have to talk to him. And by mean talk __I__ mean talk civilised. _Ginny knew she had to. It was the only way to keep things from getting out of control.

As Ginny reached this conclusion she then lifted herself out of her bed and walked to the door and heard the soft grumbling that was coming from the bed next to her. A thought then creaped in as she turned to the bed that occupied Hermione and then turned to the only vacant window in the room.

The sun hadn't even risen yet. Ginny's stomach clenched as she realised what she was about to d moments before. _Was __I__ just about to try to apologise to Harry at 4 in the morning? _Ginny almost laughed at her stupidity.

Ginny then decided on getting up knowing perfectly well that she wasn't ever going to get back to sleep. As Ginny reached the kitchen she sat down, reflecting on how she was going to say her apology, wishing more than anything that she could get the confrontation over and done with.

Her wish in fact was granted unbeknownst to her.

- -

Harry couldn't sleep, it was impossible. Only one thing was going through his mind, and it definitely wasn't the thought of going back to bed. Oh no, his thought was way too preoccupied with the thought of a girl with long red hair.

He knew it was his fault, even if everyone in the world told him it wasn't, he knew it was his fault. _I should be with her right __now;__I__ should be saying to her my apology to why __I__ have been so isolated towards her. She should be left in the dark. _

But there was some small part of him that didn't want her to know anything, some small part of him that wants her to be gone forever. _Now why the bloody hell am __I__ thinking like that? I love her, remember? What the hell, was __I__ just trying to __convince__ myself that __I__ love Ginny? What's wrong with me?_

Harry shook his head vigorously as if, if he shook enough all his problems would go away. _And to think even with Voldemort gone __I'm__ still having problems. When will it end?_

Harry sighed gravely. _Now there is just no bloody way __I'm__ going to get any sleep, __I__ may as well get up._

Harry then quickly but quietly got out of Ron and his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen deciding on getting a drink of water.

Now as he entered the kitchen, he wished more than anything that he never even thought of it, making a mental note never to get a glass of water in the dead of night again. For as he entered the room he saw a small figure slumped against the kitchen table. And as he took in the entire forme in the moonlight and as his eyes layed upon the mane of red hair all his thoughts froze.

"G-G-Ginny?" The figures head reared up and looked him in the eyes.

"Ha-Harry?"

They both stared at each other, their minds reeling but not actually functioning properly. They both didn't know what to say. This was definitely not what they planned to do when they reached the kitchen. No, this was definitely the _last_ thing they wanted to do at that very moment, in this very situation.

Both continued their silence. Still thinking what to say. Only one question came to their minds and that was "What are you doing here?" they both voiced at the same time.

They then stopped. Now how did that happen? What this some act fate had put in as a prank? _Well __if this is a prank, __I'm__ not laughing..._ thought Harry as he looked into those kind brown eyes with distain.

Harry then muttered almost incomprehensively "How are you?"

Ginny smiled, trust Harry to ask the most obvious question, he even seemed that he knew it was but she decided to answer it, even if she might have been lying when saying it "Yeah, I'm ok." She didn't bother asking him the same question for she already knew what he was going to say.

They both went into an uncomfortable silence. Ginny knew this was the perfect time to apologise for her actions but something was preventing her. She then took a slow breath and forced her voice to co-operate with her. _Just say something... anything! _Then as if it had been waiting for her to think that she heard a soft gargle that she figured out came from her. _Whoa__, what happened there?_

"Are you ok Ginny?" Harry showing true concern for her.

She then brushed it off trying to hide her embarrassment and keeping her dignity.

She then cleared her throat "Yes... I'm fine... sorry." She finished off lamely.

A small smile traced across Harry's lips at Ginny's look of deep embarrassment. It was the first time Ginny had actually seen Harry even have a flicker of a smile since Dumbledore's death.

Ginny took this as a sign that she could continue with her apology "You-You deserve an apology..."

She then added quickly at the sight of Harry's questioning look "About last night."

Harry's eyes never left hers as she said "I'm sorry... about everything that happened. It was uncalled for."

Harry shrugged off the apology "It wasn't your fault. I have been, er, very... well I've been a bit of a prat lately, especially to you." Harry's eyes averted from hers as Ginny took a breath in.

"If anyone needs to say sorry it's me." Harry then sat down as he finished this sentence.

Ginny just looked at him with curious eyes. She knew he was holding something back and for a moment she thought he would let it come out. She should have known better. He turned around towards the kitchen window and gazed at the now rising sun.

"I'm sorry..." was all that Harry said. Ginny didn't have a clue with what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

Harry turned to her and said "You'll soon find out." And without a second glace he left the kitchen and could be heard going up the stairs.

Ginny was at a lost for words.

**AN There at last a new chapter finished. The next chapter will be up soon enough, I hope. Please review and constructive critism ONLY. Thanks...**

**Hp-Lover-4-Ever **


End file.
